A Little Too Much Eggnog
by Lavaman
Summary: Jak and friends celebrate the Christmas Season but Daxter has something up his sleeve.ONESHOT


A little too much eggnog

So as it would happen most of the Jak crew were spending their day at the Naughty Ottsel an all too common pastime, what with Daxter the proprietor and he himself not able to stay sober for more than five minutes at a bar (that is if Jak's not there to physically restrain him), but I digress everyone was enjoying themselves and it was the Christmas Season so they were entitled to enjoy themselves, a little.

Jak, Keira, and Tess were sitting at the bar and listening to one of Daxter's drunken tales of how Orange Lightning single handedly defeat the metal head leader, half the remaining metalheads, Baron Praxis, Errol, and a battalion of krimson guards all at the same time. The only one buying it was Tess of course, but Jak and Keira were still laughing about Dax's "killer instincts".

Torn, ever the sober warrior was discussing battle plans with Sig who was sipping at a glass of eggnog. Both highly alert warriors monitoring the crowd to make sure the bar didn't get out of hand. Unfortunately for Torn, Ashelin was a little tipsy, still hadn't seen the man dance, and was begging him to join her on the dance floor.

Samos sat in a corner booth conversing with Pecker, who was talking for Onin, about current weather patterns and their affects on the plans. Samos, although talking about his beloved fauna, was distracted by the fact that Keira was now sitting on Jak's lap.

Daxter having finished his epic, decided to try to woo his little ottsel girlfriend by showing off one of his former victory dances from when Jak would get a power cell back in Sandover village. Jak having seen this began reminiscing about the "good ole days". Keira laughed as Daxter landed wrong during a practiced spiral and fell on his face, breaking Jak out of his thoughts. Jak looked down at her with a most caring smile, which she couldn't see because she was sitting in front of him. Daxter couldn't take anymore of his friends foolishness and asked, "Jak can I have a word with you alone?"

"Sure Dax," Jak said.

Once they had reached an area out of earshot of the now gossiping women Daxter asked, "when are you going too swallow your pride and marry her already?"

"What," asked a severely dumbfounded Jak

"You heard me buddy-boy when are you going to marry her?"

"Wha' 'd you mean marry her we've barely ever gone out and-"

"You've known each other for most of your lives. You've skirted around the whole marriage thing for a year now and she looks like she's starting to get a little tired of it Jak. You have to do something soon or else this one might get away."

Jak couldn't think of an honest reply other than to admit that Daxter was right, but he didn't say anything out loud. Daxter knew what his friend was thinking from what his face told him, a trick he had picked up from Jak's mute years.

"Hah, You know I'm right, now what we have to do is find a way to get you to propose to her."

"What here, now, in front of all these people not likely Dax, I don't even have a ring."

"Not yet you don't but I have an idea all you need to do is watch the bar for about half an hour." Daxter then promptly scurried out the door without a backwards glance at Jak.

Jak then searched his thoughts, he had known Keira for most of his life, he did love her, and they did share an apartment. So it wasn't like they didn't see each other it's just that he didn't know if he was ready to take the step from being the heroic and highly admired boy friend to the husband that could be killed at any given moment by a rival or on a mission, which he sort of was already but he just would leave a widow behind instead of a girlfriend. He then tried to consult his alter egos. Dark thought it was a mistake and that he shouldn't be tied down by one' woman for the rest of his life. Light thought it was a lovely idea and that the sooner the better. In short they were no help.

Daxter finally showed up with a small box under his arm. He then returned to the women. Jak took a look inside to see a decent looking ring with three diamonds in it. He then stuck it in his pocket and walked back to the women who had odd looks on their faces. Tess had just been informed of what Jak was going to do was giddy, Keira was confused at her friends long absence. Jak took this time to try to soften Keira up.

He said, "Keira we've known each other for a long time, and we've been through a lot together, what with saving the world three times and the time spent in between. Has been great, I… uh just wanted to say I love you and…" he got down on one knee and wa…

Jak sat bolt upright in his bed, which he immediately regretted. He slowly lay back down his head throbbing with every inch. He tried to remember what went on last night but could only remember the copious amounts of eggnog he had drank. Then he remembered the dream and looked across the hall to see he and Keira had both accidently left there doors open and she was still asleep on her bed. He then thought maybe I had a little too much eggnog.

**A/N thanks for reading this now go read Major Session's stories from Jak and Daxter. A warning to those who are a little squeamish while reading about blood and gore may not want to read it but to the others of you he is an amazing author and shouldn't be over looked!**


End file.
